You and Me
by Audley
Summary: The song You and Me by Lifehouse. It is the perfect KyoxTohru anthem. If you are a fan of this pairing, read.


You and Me

Kyo smiled. He couldn't help it.

Tohru just looked so cute, flushed with excitement over the dance. Her friends, Uo and Hana, were just as excited, in their own ways. The three of them were sitting next to Kyo's desk happily discussing it—the clothes they were wearing, the decorations, the food (Hanajima seemed particularly excited about that aspect of the dance).

Kyo rolled his eyes as he heard Uotani mention something about motorcycles and a grand entrance. _Yankee blood_, he thought with a shake of his head.

"So, Tohru. Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Uo asked, leaning forward. Tohru blushed and Kyo suddenly found himself much more interested in their conversation.

"Um, w-well, Yuki-kun did ask me..." Tohru said, blushing hotly. Kyo felt his heart burn with jealousy and he turned away in sudden anger, not wanting to hear the rest of Tohru's sentence.

"...but I had to turn him down."

Kyo froze.

_What?_ he thought disbelievingly. _Tohru...turned Yuki down?_ His heart leapt in hopeful anticipation but he quashed it down again. _NO,_ he thought fiercely. _Don't even dare think like that! Don't! She doesn't...she'll never...GAH!_

Kyo smacked himself in the forehead, hard enough to hurt a little but not noticeable enough that Tohru and her friends noticed.

Meanwhile, oblivious to Kyo's inner struggles, Tohru continued talking, a light blush on her face.

"I said 'no' because I know that there is someone else Yuki-kun wants to go with—he was really only asking me to be polite—which is okay!" Tohru said quickly, noticing the suddenly murderous looks on Uo and Hana's faces. "It's okay because, uh, because there is...someone else I'd like to go with too, um, you see..." Tohru's voice trailed off as she blushed a furious shade of red and stared at her knees. Uotani raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And who does Tohru want to go with then?" She asked, smirking at Kyo, who looked nonplussed.

Tohru's head flew up and she turned even redder—if that was possible. (She was pretty red to begin with.)

"Yes, Tohru-kun...I, too, would like to know who it is that you wish to go to the dance with," Hanajima said, smiling, an odd look in her eye. "I should be prepared in case he attempts to say no..." The air darkened momentarily and Kyo felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

Tohru squeaked in alarm. "Um, no! P-please don't! Er...I don't think I'm going to ask him...uh...just yet...you see..." Tohru hesitated, looking down at her knees again. Kyo leaned in closer to hear, not sure if he really wanted to know but unable to help himself.

"Um...the person I want to...to go with is..."

_Yes?_

"Eh...that is...the person I hope to go to the, erm, dance with is..."

_YES!_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Uo shrieked; Kyo fell off his chair; Tohru jumped a foot in the air and Hanajima was unaffected by the sudden ringing of the bell signaling the end of school.

"O-oh! Th-there's the bell! Come on, Kyo-kun, we'd better get home!" Tohru said a little too quickly, grabbing Kyo and hurrying away. "Bye Uo-chan! Hana-chan! I'll see you tonight at the dance!" She shouted over her shoulder as she pushed a frazzled Kyo out the door.

_Whew! _Tohru thought as she and Kyo left the school. _Saved by the bell._

Tohru smiled nervously at her reflection and smoothed her dress down one last time.

_Here goes_, she thought, opening the door and stepping out of her room.

Shigure whistled as she came into the living room, making Tohru blush. Seeing the awestruck looks on Kyo and Yuki's faces, Tohru was suddenly glad she had accepted Ayame's offer of a dress. It was hard to feel nervous when her dress whispered as she moved and winked with pink and gold embroidery.

Yuki was the first to recover. "Honda-san..." he breathed." You look...wonderful!" Tohru felt herself blush. "Thank you, Yuki-kun," she replied, smiling at him.

"Indeed, Tohru-kun, you look so delicious in that dress, I just want to—mmmf!" Whatever perverted comment Shigure had been about to make was cut off as Kyo smashed his face into the table. "Dumb dog," he muttered, by way of explanation.

Tohru looked at him and felt her heartbeat quicken as Kyo's eyes met her own. She could see a blush beginning to form as he opened his mouth. "You...look..." he began hesitantly. The blush grew as he became aware of the stare he was receiving from Yuki. "...very nice," he finished lamely, looking away.

Yuki gave a long-suffering sigh, but Tohru beamed. Coming from Kyo, she knew, that meant a great deal.

"Well...we would not want to be late! Let's get going then!" Tohru said happily, heading towards the door. Yuki and Kyo followed more slowly.

When they were gone Shigure picked his head up off the table and felt the large bump already beginning to form on his forehead, wincing as he did so. And idea came to him suddenly, and a slow smile spread across his face even as he reached for the phone.

As soon as they arrived at the dance, Yuki split away from Kyo and Tohru to join a group of his friends from student council. Tohru, having spotted Uo, Hana and some other people from their class at a table over by the buffet, waved to them and dragged Kyo over.

They were greeted by whistles and catcalls, which made Tohru blush and Kyo scowl.

"Oi! Shut up, the lot of you!" Uotani snapped, rising from her chair to greet Tohru. "Wow...so this is the dress that Ayame guy made for you?"

"Yes! Didn't he do such a lovely job!" Tohru exclaimed, spinning around to show off her dress, which shimmered and fluttered and clung in all the right places.

"Yes...Tohru-kun does indeed look very beautiful..." Hanajima murmured, smiling gently at Tohru, who blushed.

"B-but you both look very nice as well!" Tohru stammered, admiring Uo's blue silk shirt and skirt as well as Hanajima's long-sleeved, floor-length black gown. Kyo, sitting down, rolled his eyes but said nothing. A few minutes later, his friends Sano and Kenta sat down next to him, where they promptly began to ignore him and check out every hot girl in the room. Kyo sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Kyo sat with his head propped up on one of his fists, bored out of his mind. Sano and Kenta were still busy arguing over who was the prettiest girl, and Tohru and her friends had long since vanished to talk to various people Kyo either didn't know or didn't want to talk to.

Kyo sighed heavily and shifted so he was more comfortable, his eyes automatically scanning the room for Tohru. He found her standing in a huddle on the other side of the room, talking to Momiji and Haru. He saw her laugh at something, and he felt his heart tighten.

He watched her for a few minutes, until she seemed to feel his gaze and for an instant looked directly into his eyes, before Momiji pulled her onto the floor to dance and the moment was gone. Kyo looked down, suddenly depressed.

_No, _he thought. _She'll never...like me...like that._

A movement at the corner of his eye made him look up again. Yuki was crossing the room towards Tohru, a determined look on his face. Kyo gritted his teeth as a slow song came on.

_Of course..._he thought angrily. _He wants to ask his precious 'Honda-san' for a dance._

But then he sighed, the fight going all out of him. _What's the point,_ he thought miserably. _It's not like I could ever work up the courage to ask her. _Kyo watched wistfully as Yuki and Tohru danced, both being careful not to get too close, for fear of transforming.

The song ended. The DJ started talking.

Yuki bowed gallantly to Tohru before retreating back to his circle of friends. Tohru stood alone on the dance floor for the moment. Kyo felt his heart flip over in his chest.

"Hey, that Honda chic looks really pretty tonight, doesn't she, Kyon?" Sano said suddenly to Kyo, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah, she does," Kyo replied without thinking.

"She looks pretty lonely, standing out there by herself, though, doesn't she?" Sano said, still looking at Tohru.

"Yeah..." Kyo responded absentmindedly, also watching her.

"I think I should go ask her to dance. What do you think, Kenta?" Sano asked, tearing his eyes away from Tohru to look at his friend.

"I dunno...I heard she wanted to go with someone, but never got around to asking him...she might say no..." Kenta replied slowly, thinking it over.

"Naaah! She wouldn't say no, she's too nice! Right, Kyon?"

Kyo felt his throat tighten and didn't answer.

"Besides, she danced with Yun-yun, didn't she?" Sano said carelessly, not noticing Kyo's distress.

"Yeah, well maybe she was only doing it to be nice. You're the one who said she was too nice to say no, Sano." Kenta retorted. Sano didn't reply.

"I think I will go ask her to dance. And I bet you 200 yen she doesn't say no. What do you say to that, Kenta?" Sano said, standing up and preparing to swagger over to Tohru and make 200 yen.

Kyo did not hear Kenta's reply, for he was suddenly striding across the room. Towards her.

He wasn't aware of his legs moving, of standing up from the table and marching across the room to where Tohru still stood, a lonely figure on the floor.

He wasn't aware of Shigure and Ayame taking his vacated seat.

Kyo (thankfully for Ayame and Shigure) also wasn't aware of the 540 yen they slipped to Sano and Kenta.

He wasn't aware that Yuki, Uotani, Hanajima, Momiji, and Haru were all staring at him.

He wasn't aware that all but one of them felt a little stirring of triumph in their hearts as he stopped in front of Tohru, who stared up at him with wide eyes.

All Kyo was aware of was her.

A new song started playing—a slow one.

He heard himself say, as if from a long way off,

"Would you like to dance?"

He saw Tohru's face light up.

"Yes."

And suddenly Kyo was back in his own body, with Tohru's hand in his hand, and her arm on his shoulder and his hand on her waist...and he was closer to her than he had ever been—not counting hugging and transforming—and they were swaying slowly to the music...Then Tohru took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to his...Kyo felt time stop...and suddenly he was hearing the music...

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

They were close now, as close as they could be without Kyo transforming. Kyo seemed different, more in control. Tohru decided she liked this in control side of Kyo and took a deep breath, lifting her eyes to his...She felt her heart stop...And she listened to the words of the song...

'_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people with _

_Nothing to do and nothing to lose_

_And its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kyo could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them, but he didn't care. He had Tohru in his arms and that was all that mattered. He started to speak, had a sudden urge to tell her everything, but then hesitated, unsure exactly what to say.

_Why are the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Tohru read the conflict in his eyes and smiled at him, her eyes saying "I understand" and Kyo smiled back. Tohru could tell everyone in the room was watching them—but she didn't mind. She knew they were floating on air. But she was in Kyo's arms, and that was all that mattered.

'_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people with _

_Nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Kyo read the meaning in her eyes and smiled wonderingly at it. She always—always—knew the right thing to say, the right time to say it. It baffled him, at times, but it didn't matter. Whatever she did was beautiful, and she was beautiful.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

'_Cause its you and me_

_And all of the people with_

_Nothing to do and nothing to lose _

_And its you and me_

_And all of the people_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes_

_Off of you_

Neither wanted the song to end. They just wanted to keep swaying to the music, in each others arms, forever. It meant not having to deal with the real world—the curse, graduation, the others' reactions.

Tohru found she couldn't pull away as Kyo's face came closer and closer...she stood on tiptoes...and Kyo found that whatever resistance he might have ever had melted away the moment their lips met.

They both knew it was wrong. Neither of them cared.

Kyo ached to hold her...to crush her to his chest with all his might...but his curse held him back. All he could do was kiss her...for now.

Tohru stood there, helpless as she fell in love all over again; she was trembling with the effort of restraining herself from throwing her arms around him. But the curse held her back...all she could do was kiss back as the song faded into the night...

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And its you and me, and_

_All of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive..._

_Fin_

Hello! This is Audley. Why are these notes not at the beginning? I don't know. Aren't I so helpful? Anyway, this is my first POSTED fic. And I knowI'm not very good at fluff/romance writing, so this is technically the only one. I think. No more fluffy fics.

ANYWAY, I heard the song You and Me by Lifehouse on the radio and I thought, _This is THE Kyo/Tohru ANTHEM!_ And out popped the fic. I couldn't not write it after hearing this song. Kyo/Tohru FOREVER!

Um...review if you feel like it. I don't really care...At least let me know if you read it...I guess...And any grammar mistakes--feel free to point them out. (Although I think I got most of them. I'm a Grammar Queen--got a medal for English class, so there. But still.)


End file.
